My Girl
by anime ROX
Summary: it is a story im starting and it a takari. it is starting out to be a ummm well i dunno what its starting out to be but hope you enjoy!! ^-^


My Girl

My Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything

Authors note: if you don't like Takari then don't read

Kari Kamiya walked down the school hallway towards the 7th grade math class. As she entered there was a slight hush over the crowd and she heard someone whisper 

"Hey Davis your girl is here"

'Great just what I need to be called Davis' girl' the brown haired girl thought as she walked over to her seat in the middle of the class and sat down waiting for the worst to come. She sighed and she saw Davis the star soccer captain with his little possy of the soccer team approach her desk.

"What do you want Davis?" she questioned as she centered her chocolate brown eyes on his dumb looking face.

" Well what I want is you" he replied looking around at his friends that were all laughing quietly but still dumbly at the same time. He returned his gaze at her and pushed his brown hair up to give it a rough texture.

' Oh how do I put this in a way not to hurt his feelings' she looked down and back up at his face again and sighed 'and some girls think he's hot' "well Davis I'm not promising anything good but I'll talk to you after class"

" Really?!" he said is a most surprised tone "I mean ya of course you wanna talk to me. Meet you at the water fountain at lunch hour" and with that he walked off and his group sniggered and followed.

"Oh my god Kari your soo lucky to have a guy like Davis he is the most hottest and the most sincere guy in this school. I wish he would ask me out," said Katrina the girl most guys wanted to go out with. The blonde, big breasted, cheerleader who had the smallest brain and probably couldn't process the question 1 + 1. 

"Thanks but I don't want him you can have him if you want" Kari said not caring. Her eyes were at the door where T.K was standing. The star captain of the basketball team and Kari's long time crush. Tall and blonde and all most every girls crush. He had the pricing blue eyes and the sweetest smile. Not paying attention to the sighing of the girls surrounding him his eyes were only focused on Kari. He gave Kari the welcoming smile he saved for her. The one he did every time he saw her. Her heart melted as she returned the smile.

"Oh I see you don't want Davis cause you want T.K. well I see that." Came the whispering of Katrina in Kari's ear "tell you what whoever can get T.K to ask them to the dance gets Davis. Deal?" 

" Sure you're on" Kari said in a small but confidant voice.

"Got ya, but just to tell you Davis is all mine!" and the dumb blonde got up from where she was sitting and walked over to T.K where he was standing talking to one of his fellow basketball teammates. "Hey big boy" she said putting a long index finger on T.K's chest and moving it up and down " you look great…" and as soon as she came she walked around him and her hand slightly squeezed his tight ass.

T.K moved uncomfortably as Katrina did her "thing" and looked at Kari with hope that she didn't see it. As his eyes focused on hers he noticed her eyes were not the caring eyes but fierce and full of rage as she stared at Katrina's back. He slowly approached Kari and sat in the seat that Katrina had been sitting in. "Kari you all right?" his voice was concerned and hopeful.

"Ya T.K I'm fine thanks for asking though" Kari said in her normal voice but her eyes were still on Katrina's back. To make everything worse Katrina looked back at T.K she winked and blew a kiss at him then turned around. 

"Hey is there something I'm missing??" he asked almost sounding like Davis.

"No everything is fine" she said. Kari closed her eyes and opened them to face T.K. Her heart jumped and she gave him a loving smile. 

"Great I hate to see you mad" he said almost a whisper but it was loud enough to hear the faint tone of caring in his voice.

"Thanks" Kari said, "It means a lot to me…"

"Miss. Kari and Mr. Takeru I'm afraid you will have to continue this little chat after class" spoke the harsh words of the math teacher Mr. Haiku (sorry I'm not that good with Japanese names ^-^)

"Sorry Mr. Haiku" the two teenage digidestened said in unison.

The long math class went on about algebra and things like that. But Kari wasn't paying much attention to the teacher but her eyes were going back and forth from Katrina to T.K. Oh how she wished that this class would end.

"BRINGGGGG" came the high-pitched sound of the school bell. She gathered her books and went to see the blond bimbo. 

"Hey Katrina what's with the seducing?" Kari asks frowning and confused.

"Well I just thought we could do anything to get the guy, I mean it's not like T.K would want to go out with you anyway" she replied.

"Ok let it be that way" the browned hair girl managed to reply as she tried to hid the hot salt tears from finding they're way out. "Kay then Katrina, let the games begin". Kari changed all her sadness to rage and turned around and walking out of the classroom slightly moving her butt from side to side.

'Girl it is time for a change, you are going to become T.K's dream girl' she thought as she stormed out of the class.

But as Kari walked down the now crowed hallway towards her locker the pain of what Katrina had said "…it's not like T.K would want to go out with you anyway…"

Kari came to her locker opened it to find one long-stemmed rose and a note. The note read:

Dear my darling Kari,

How can I put the words in how I feel for you? 

Your smile melts my heart whenever I see you,

I don't know how I fell for you but Kari,

I wish that you felt the same way for me 

But I know that your heart belongs to someone else

But I fell for you hard and I don't know how to say

That Kari I really do love you.

And no signature.

"T.K. …I really do love you…" the girl said holding the handwritten letter in her shaking hand.

" Hey Kari you alright, you looked pretty bummed during class…"came the caring voice of T.K "Kari…?"

Kari turned around to face him. She was still holding the letter and she looked from it to T.K.

"Hey what's this" T.K whispered as he took the letter out of the girls shaking hands and read… and when his eyes scanned the small piece of paper the rich color of his face drained out and only left was the white. 

"T.K are you alright?!" Kari managed to speak out. She took a step closer but retreated after a moments thought.

"Where … did you … get this?" T.K said pausing and looking up holding the small handwritten note and giving it back to Kari.

" Umm I found it in my locker" she said standing away from her locker "there was also a long stemmed rose too".

" But I didn't put it there" the tall blonde boy said.

Kari's heart jumped as she gazed at the boy in front of her ' he wrote it for me? Then he must feel the same way as I do'. What do you mean you did not put it there" she whispered after a moment of silence…

Well that's all for now hoped you did enjoy!! ^-^

AnimeRox 


End file.
